


The Mutt

by orphan_account



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fight Scenes, Funtime Foxy is smallest, fnaf 1 location, none canon heights for most animatronics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-07-02 21:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15804666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Funtime foxy and Funtime Freddy are rented out, but it wasn't by a private customer to send to their home. They were rented out by the one and only Freddy Fazbear pizzeria! The reason being Freddy is damaged badly and to see if their still a demand for foxy. Although compilations arise when one of the regular animatronics is believed to be what it's not.





	1. Burnt Bear anyone?

**Author's Note:**

> (I’ve been reading fnaf fanfictions lately. Mainly really long fnaf ones. I also don’t have a lot to during between classes so i decided to make this. Their will be 16 chapters. I have all of them planned out and i'm already staring on the second chapter.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out how Freddy gets damaged and meet a rusty red fox.

All the animatronics shift nervously. Mike schmidt has been working the night shift for a few months now. Despite all their effort on getting to the man, he was clever in how to use the power. He had ripped the fan out of the wall, and doesn’t even use the cameras anymore. The human just listens having figured out what noises certain animatronics make.  
Tonight though, he made a fatal mistake. He accidentally looked at the cameras. The camera started on 2B. Golden Freddy took this at his chance and appeared. In pure panic the human flung himself into the right hallway, only stopping at hitting something somewhat soft.  
The man looks up to see Freddy. He yelps and jumps back as he shoves his hand into his pocket pulling out a stun gun, having researched how it can affect the monsters hunting him every night. Without thinking he forces the weapon onto the belly of the bear then pressed the button.  
This smothers the air with the smell of burnt fur and a bright light show from where you can see between the suit. The brown bear lets out a screech of fright and stumbles backwards. As he stumbles his servos lock up. The Brown animatronic fell to the floor unable to move. Until he gets zapped in the leg by the human. His servos unlock and he stumbles to stand.  
Mike flinches at seeing the killer animatronic start to stand. He lunges as the animatronic finally stands. The stun gun gets the leader’s arm, making the burnt smell intensify and the sparks from his endoskeleton appear again. The bear locks up again but, thankfully it only for a brief second then the animal was fleeing.  
Mikey bolts away from his attacker. He turns and waits just outside the office. Freddy mobility slows to a crawl as he sees the stage. He glances lightly at his friends, who give worried glances. He gives a slight moan before shutting down.  
The security guard sighs before starting back to the office. When he saw that the yellow bear was gone he sat down and checked the cameras. He notices the other three animatronics, and even the dormant yellow suit on stage. All careful as they try to figure out what happened to their friend.  
The man puts his stun gun in his pocket as he puts his tablet down. He runs his hand through his hair and relaxes back in his seat. In the distance he can hear noises the animatronics were making on stage. He gave no mind knowing they won’t come after him for the rest of the night.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

It has been a few days since the incident with Freddy. He was unable to move or be turned on. He doesn’t move around at night either. All the others having stopped attacking mike, more worried about their friend. Although today seems to be another day of failure on fixing Freddy. This doesn’t help the animatronic moods.  
Foxy huffs lightly from where he stood in his cove. He looks around to see the rushed and bland thing they call a stage. It is small and stuck in the corner of the main room instead of the fox being on a bigger stage in his own room like originally planned.   
He was getting repairs until his brother, Mangle decided to bite the day guard in the head. This admititly got him discontinued being deemed to dangerous even though he knows he wouldn't ever do that. It didn't stop the management from wanting to be better safe than sorry.  
Foxy shifts slightly as people walk by chatting and questing each other. He was always bored in the day and can't even move around since his shadow can be seen under his curtain. His ears perks as he hears footsteps stop in front of his so called cove.   
“Please, I just want to rent those two for a week. Just until Freddy is completely fixed and to see if their is still a demand to see foxy.” The manger informs the other. Foxy holds his imaginary breath, as he waits for an answer from the unknown person. Even if they had a temporary other foxy, it wouldn't matter cause it wouldn't be permanent like mangle was meant to be.  
“If your so determined sure. You don't even have to pay, since your considered a sister location. Although if they do anything it's not our responsibility.” The unknown voice replies as the curtains move. Foxy barely gets into his default pose before the curtains are thrown to hug the walls. Showing him to the customers and employees. Thankfully for the fox he could see without his eyes lights being turned on.  
Their were actually four people, one was the day guard while the other was the tired night guard. The guards get onto the small stage to stand beside the fox. They wait for a command from the manger. The fox’s focus switches to the others on their stage. The two were performing to what their programmed to do, but foxy can see Bonnie and Chica eyes look at them. The Fox is pulled from his thoughts by the manager.  
“Okay boys take foxy to the parts and service room. You can place him next to Freddy if you want to. I recommend to go get the dolly though trying to drag him to the room will probably break your backs.” The manger laughs lightly as he starts to walk away with the other man not far behind. The two workers shrug at each other before the day guard leaves to go get the dolly. The night guard soon shifts to be in front of the fox. This allows the animatronic to see his face and realize who he is to the company. A ploy to mess with the animatronics.  
The red animatronic held in any noise he could possibly make at the night guard that attacked the oldest of the four animatronics that call this building home. The man moves some of his black hair out of his face as he turns his back to the animatronic.  
This allows the fox to slowly move as he prepares for a leap, which he hasn’t done in a while. He allows his lights in his eyes to come on as he crouches more. Just as the animatronic was about to pounce the day guard appears with the dolly.  
“Mike! Stand back from that thing! Has no one taught you don’t face away from a predator!?” The day guards huffs out as the other finally turn around. The tired guards yelps in fear as the fox quickly goes back to his default pose. The commotion attracts a few eyes from the young children and a few adults. None of the eyes had caught the fox moving, thankfully.  
Mike huffs as the other guard moves the dolly beside the stage. Mike goes behind the red animatronic and pushes. Unsurprisingly the robot instantly locks his servos up. The dark haired male continued to try pushing and even tugging to try getting the animatronic to move with no results.  
The dark haired male’s arm slips when pushing on the fox’s chest and slides into a giant rip in the red fur. The man's hand lands on something into some wires and he feels the metal of the fox’s endoskeleton. Before he can carefully untangle his hand from the wires the animatronic moves. Mike quickly jerks his hand out and back away as the fox growls then shifts to make it impossible to stick anything into the rip at the moment. Although the fox twitches a little and a light spark makes itself known from where Mike’s hand was caught.  
The day guard uses this desecration to push the animatronic onto the dolly before the fox could lock his servos up yet again. The fox growls lightly but doesn’t move as a few kids wander over curiosity getting the better of them. A few adventurous ones put their hands on the fake fabric that is covering the upper legs. Despite seeing his endoskeleton the children are careful to stay clear of it.  
“Kids why don’t you go watch Bonnie and Chica? Foxy here has to go get patched up!” the day guards stutters out quickly as he shifts to get behind the dolly. The kids look at him in confusion before all parting ways. A few running to the stage while some going to sit back down.  
“What’s wrong Jeremy? Scared of kids ripping him up like they did to the last one?” The tired male chucks as said male starts to wheel the animatronic towards the parts and service room. Mike follows soon passing the other so he was walking in front. He opens the door for the brunette as he wheels the fox in. Once the younger one lets go of the door the fox leaps up.  
The fox hisses as he moves to a corner and keeps his hook lightly in front of him. This receives a smirk from mike. He takes a few steps towards him. The male gets too cocky as Jeremy barely saves him by pulling him back. If the oldest hadn’t the black haired male would have seen his guts.  
Before anything could estimate what was happening Freddy moves. Both men bolt away near the door in fear. Freddy reaches to grab his head to carefully take it off. Although he was only using three of his fingers on each hand, causing trouble getting the locks to release his head. When he successfully gets it off it doesn’t take the three other people in the room long to notice he was still deactivated.   
His costume head ends up on the table. Then to come off in his arms. This shows slender black and white limbs were making his endoskeleton move. It places Freddy’s arms beside his head as well. Jeremey freaks out and hides behind mike. His head soon shifts to look at foxy. Foxy understands what the other wants to happen.   
Foxy walks over with a slight smile knowing exactly what was happening. Just as he got into reaching distance Freddy carefully takes his upper torso costume and tries to get it off. Foxy helps the best he can and soon it was placed on the table. This makes Freddy stop moving.  
Quickly the slender black limbs appear again out of where Freddy’s arms would be. This time though they are joined by slender legs and a head coming from the hole for the neck. The face was made of white plastic. It had rosey checks, purple stripes from it black eyes and a wide smile. This makes Jeremey scream bloody murder.  
“How in the hell is that thing still here! It was scrapped!” He screams as he cowers in the corner they were in. The slender animatronic pays no kind and takes the larger animatronics torso off, then starting to put the costume back on. Foxy just watches this time though knowing only having one hand can’t help much.  
“Well I obviously was spared, Jeremy. Now you should probably leave shouldn’t you? We are in a room filled to the brim with suits. I don’t think we want anymore accidents do we?” The marionette questions as it stops levitating and land on its feet. It only takes the puppet animatronic to advance a few steps to get the oldest to jerk into action. He grabs the others arm and swings open the door. He pushes the other out and is quick to follow. He’s slams the door shut.  
Foxy watches the other as it climbs onto the table as stand to reach the ceiling tiles. The animatronic lifts one and shifts it to lay on the others. Foxy crosses his arms before he decides to voice his opinion.  
“I had them taken care of! Just cause you don’t hide in me, means I can’t defend myself! I caught multiple night guards, more than the others!” The fox complains as the other climbs into the ceiling, but turns to look at the other. The marionette sighs before looking at the other as he grabs the tile he needs to fix.  
“I never thought you were, but being the second smallest animatronic…….It might lead to trouble for you in the future. What can you really do to defend yourself from something that has a worse weapon then you?” The shortest animatronic asks before he puts the tile back and leaves the view of the fox. The foxy uncrosses his arms and looks at where Freddy stands.  
“At least I’m not as short as the toy animatronics right?” The foxy says to reassure himself as he sits down. He tries to get comfortable but is unable to in the end. He just put his hands on his knees and relaxes. As he does he feels his battery start to slow. He closes his eyes as he shuts down to start charging for what to come.


	2. Meet the Cheerful Fox and Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ft. Freddy and ft Foxy are introduced and Foxy asks his counterpart to keep and secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (EDIT: I changed the ending of this I decided making a old fox toy a secret would be a ridiculous trigger for something to happen so I changed it to something that could make more sense)  
> Names  
> Funtime foxy - Kaleb  
> Funtime Freddy - Dov

When foxy awoke it was to arguing outside the room. He glances at the clock on the wall to see that it was around two in the morning. The fox grunts as he rises and his gears creak lightly. He goes over to the door and opens it slightly. Sure enough Bonnie and Chica where yelling at each other as two other animatronics watch.  
One was a Freddy that was white and purple. He had a Bonnie puppet on his right hand that looks offended. The fox was white and pink, with a tail. It gave the red fox déjà vu. It had markings similar to mangle’s and was just an inch shorter than mangle making him the smallest animatronic.  
Both where also covered in plastic like the toys and have blushes as well. Both were also around a foot shorter than the original counterparts. Freddy being seven feet while foxy is six feet and nine inches. This makes foxy snicker lightly as he walks over to the group.   
The light colored fox notices the other and smiles at seeing the other. He also shifts his faceplates, not noticing the taller one flinch at seeing the other’s more complex endoskeleton. The white fox bounces up to the original. He grabs foxy’s left hand and shakes it awfully quick.  
“I’m Funtime Foxy! Although your friends gave us temporary nicknames. So I now go by Kaleb, and my friend over there is now named Dov. His puppet is called BonBon. I can’t wait to start performing tomorrow! I haven’t been able to for a long time.” The smaller rambles which catches the white bears attention. He lumbers over to them as his faceplates shift slightly before calming down. The blue bunny puppet waves his little paws happily as the bear nears.  
The old fox just tilts his head. He glances at the others. Both have stopped arguing to watch the interaction. The fox focuses on the white bear again as the bear shakes his hand like the fox’s counterpart did. The bear glances at his puppet before smiling and shifts his faceplates again.   
“Can you tell us what happened to your Freddy? Bonnie and Chica keep going off subject……” the puppet says simply as a click is heard and it falls to the ground. Foxy backs up quickly and stiffens as the blue bunny drags itself across the floor. He was about to get onto foxy but Kaleb stops the puppet by grabbing him.  
“The night guard zapped him a few times. He hasn’t turned on since then, we just hope he can be fixed soon….” Foxy admits as he watches Kaleb hold the puppet carefully as the blue bunny pouts with his arms crossed. This gets the attention of the two new animatronics. The white fox and bear glance at each other before the bears head tilts.  
“We get shocked all the time from where we come from. Why didn’t he just go back to his stage when he got the controlled shock?” The bear questions as Kaleb and Bonbon nod in agreement. Bonnie and Chica take this time to move behind the fox. The purple bunny’s ears where fully up and alert as the chicken shifts on her feet. Foxy’s ears twitch slight before doing back to their default position.  
“We never get shocked. We are allowed to wander around the restaurant at night. Sure we attack the security guards but we aren’t built to be able to be shocked. The night guard had sneaked a weapon inside for himself to use. It especially damaging with the newer electronics in us once we were put back in service.” foxy tries to explain as the two behind him nod in agreement. The two white animatronics ears shift before the fox steps forward. He outstretched his arms, while bonbon hugs his right arm for dear life, but he ends up just putting them down when the taller fox back up at his advances.  
“You guys were scrapped at for some time? That must of been terrible! Worse than being stuck underground not being used. I can’t imagine falling apart cause of no maintenance.” The white fox says as he tries to comfort the three larger animatronics up. Although this fails as this makes the three shiver and their heads to twitch violently for a few seconds. Bonbon squeaks and shifts in the fox’s arms while he gives a glare to the three animatronics.  
“We didn’t fall apart cause of not maintenance, it was because they used us for scraps. They tore us apart just to realize most of our parts are too big or old to use for our replacements. The replacements soon failed and they fixed us…..” Bonnie huffs as he carefully touches his face with his hands. Chica hugs herself as she looks away from everyone. Foxy keep a calm look but his ears fall to their lowest position. This made the white fox lung at the taller. The smaller captures the larger in a hug, dropping Bonbon. Dov dives and catches the puppet then gives his friend a dirty look.  
Foxy flinches at the hug before slowly wrapping his arms around the other. After a minute the smaller one lets go and looks up at the other smiling. Foxy gives a half hearted smile in return before walking pass the fox. He glances at the others before walking over to the cove to hide. Bonnie then walks over to see the bunny puppet.  
“So another blue bunny? Why do they always go for blue? Anyhow how are you little guy?” Bonnie asks the puppet, who attaches itself back onto Dov. It motions the larger bunny closer which the other complies. The small blue bunny then slapes the purple one across the face. This makes Dov chuckle as the blue bunny gives his larger counterpart a death glare.  
“Do you have something against the color blue or something? As for how I am I’ve been at worse locations.” The puppet hisses out as his ears fold over the back of his head. The purple one huffs as Chica giggles slightly behind him. After all it’s not everyday one of them gets slapped by a smaller animatronic. Dov stops chucking and gives the puppet a light glare.  
“Now Bonbon we’re guests here! Now apologize to the guitarist bunny!” The white bear requests to his friend and somewhat brother. The blue bunny yanks his own ears hard before huffing loudly. Chica glances at the table were she left her cupcake being happy it wasn’t an animatronic itself. Bonnie’s ears lower slightly feeling hurt that a fellow bunny had slapped him.  
“Fine I’m soooo, sorry I slapped the big, round, purple bunny!” The small animatronic screams while putting his palms together in the pleading position. He also gives large puppy dog eyes as his ears move to cover the back of his head. Bonnie storms off at this and goes down the west hall. Chica looks at the three left then hurries to the kitchen.  
“Bonbon that wasn’t nice! What if that hurt his feelings?” The bear lectures the other as his eyebrows and eyelids lower as he watches the other. Kaleb shakes his head and starts for the direction he saw the other fox go. Passing a purple curtain that hides foxy and a certain yellow bear that was chatting with the fox.  
“I’ll give you the simple version, mainly cause I have to tell all three of you. Don’t trust the Funtime animatronics at all. They know we are alive because of the children souls that reside in all of you. I explored where they came from and their indications of fights happening constantly. So all of you must not give them reason to be hostile to any of us while they stay here.” Golden Freddy tells the fox as he watches the others eyes. They both were cloaked in the dark making it hard to know if the other understands. Foxy turns to look away as he thinks.  
“I can’t even tell him how popular the fox animatronics are? I told Mangle and he was just fine with it. He loved knowing that the foxes where more popular than the other animals, well until he was ripped apart. He didn’t want to be a fox then cause he didn’t want to be torn apart anymore.” The rusty colored fox rambles as he looks at the bear and his left hand moves to the rip in his own fabric. After all being torn and broken was never a good feeling. The golden bear turns it head slightly. He knew what the other meant but never really cared for it, after all the bear animatronics are the most common.  
“You can if you want, but I will not be able to help you if anything happens.” The bear warns before teleporting away. Foxy’s ears lower before he hears a scream from the office. He yanks the curtains away to see what happened. He bolts down the west hall when he sees sparks flying off a familiar pink and white fox.  
Kaleb backs out of the office after the shock as the door barely misses getting his feet. He soon notices the red fox and smiles the best he could. His tail wags as he walks over to the other. Bonnie opens the supply closet door and looks out to see what happened. His ears witch as he sees a little extra electricity die down under the plastic covering the white fox’s mask.  
This makes the purple bunny go back into the closet seeing as no one was affected as badly as Freddy has been. Foxy crosses his arms as the other gets closer. If the red fox had a tail it wouldn’t be wagging at seeing the other this soon and cause of the situation.  
“Did you just get yourself shocked? That gun is meant to stun a human!” The red one scolds as he turns around to start for the cove again. Kaleb follows the other happily not caring as he goes behind the curtains with the other. It was a little more roomier than it was with golden there with foxy.  
“I’m fine! It wasn’t as bad as the shocks we get at our storage location!” The smaller fox reassures the other as he does a slight dance to show he was alright. This makes the taller one flip his eyepatch up to show his eyes roll then uncross his arms. This makes the white fox’s ears lower sadly.  
“This is where you'll perform tomorrow. Well unless they try to do free roaming again, but it might just be to soon for them to allow it. Please for my sake don’t attack any of the kids.” Foxy tells the other as he looks down at him. The other just smiles and nods in understanding before going in for another hug. This time though foxy doesn’t hug back. This makes Kaleb hug harder and harder. Foxy gives in as his suit starts to push harshly on his endoskeleton. Foxy places his arms around the others shoulder. This makes the other loosen his grip.  
Foxy relaxes when the other lets go. He gives the small one a good look before turning to look at the curtains. The smaller one shifts to be in the others view, obviously wanting to be the center of the other’s attention. Foxy shifts before deciding to tell the other.  
“Want to know what’s special about us foxes? We are always more popular then the others, more welcomed! With you performing it’ll help me be fixed and have my spot again on the stage!” Foxy blurts out quickly while the other barely catches what he had said. The white fox ears twitch as he just nods. He looks at the floor in thought before looking up again at the other smiling. Neither having realized what events they just caused.


	3. Bad Puns and A Mad Fox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Funtime Freddy and Funtime Foxy perform but one gets a little to angry at being cut short......

Kaleb shifts nervously as the manager comes in. Foxy had left to go back to the storage room a while ago. The red fox was happy the other decided not to tell the others. Once foxy was gone Kaleb decides not to even tell Dov cause it would make the bear jealous of him and he didn’t want to be on his bad side. This makes the fox looks at where his friend and somewhat brother Dov was standing on the main stage. The bears was watching the manager as his faceplates twice lightly.  
The manager walks towards the office where Mike was still sitting inside. After a few minutes both of them walks down the west hall and the night guard leaves. The manager goes to the door and unlock them as a few other employees start to appear. Jeremey is one of the first to enter and heads to the security office.  
Dov ears twitch as he looks around trying to find a place where no humans usually go into but sees none at the moment. Sadly as the bear looks around he didn’t notice someone getting on stage and heading for Bonbon. When Dov realizes it is too late and the mechanic has detached the blue bunny. The man struggles but starts to head to the parts room with the puppet.  
Dov lets his right arm go limp as he watches the human leave with his friend. The mechanic comes back soon enough and walks over to Bonnie. He takes the rabbits guitar and Chica’s cupcake. He then leaves to go place them in the part and service room as well.  
Bonnie and Chica arms stay in position until the male comes back and goes behind them. He open a slight slit in their suits and press a few buttons. A loud sound is heard like air rushing out to make their arms go limp. The male then goes back into the part and service room.  
He appears again a few minutes later going behind the three animatronics. He turned on their day mode and walked back to face them. They didn’t move and just watched the human in slight interest. After all two of them are used to being in a band without their items feels strange.  
“Since Funtime Freddy isn’t programmed to sing we can’t be a band because we would still have the problem of having no main singer. So instead Funtime Freddy will tell jokes and every hour or so the curtains close for thirty minutes. Do the jokes to Chica or Bonnie. Funtime Foxy will perform the thirty minutes you guys aren’t being used.” He explains happily even though to him they are just plain robots that rely on what they are programmed to do. Afterwards he goes over to tell Kaleb the schedule as well. Dov looks at the two beside him deciding almost instantly he would do most of the jokes with Bonnie. He is close enough to Bonbon as he could get now that they took him away.  
As the bear glances at his fox companion the curtains to their stage started to close. The last thing he saw the fox wagging its tail before he was replaced by the red curtain. He turns to the others but could only see white dots where their eyes would be. They didn’t move or knowledge him at all, he could wander away and they would probably do none thing about it!  
The bear faceplates twitch as he moves to check his theory. Sure enough neither of the animatronics turned their heads to face him. He turns to his right arm moving it like he was about to wave but stops when he realizes Bonbon wasn’t on the end of it. His ears and head lower to pretend to be turned off or on standby mode.  
Kaleb on the other hand was moving on the small stage as the remaining employees came in. Although it took an hour before they were officially open. The kids charge in and spread out. A few ran over in front of the fox as they examined him carefully. The fox waves exciting the children that ran to tell their parents about the new animatronic.  
“Let’s get ready to have a fun time! I’m sure going to have one!” The fox says cheerfully as his tail and faceplates jerk violently at the words fun and time. A few kids are quick to notice this and run to the main stage wanting to wait for the act they knew rather than a fox that creeps them out. This doesn’t discourage Kaleb at all, it makes him more determined than anything.  
The fox then starts to play a prerecorded song but every few minute a part of him jerks violently. A few kids still don’t notice while a few try to ignore it and focus on the singing. Although most were going to the main stage waiting for the others.  
The white fox’s ears fall before he gets an idea. He look at the children he still has then pretends to reset. He looks around as his tail twitches as well as his faceplates. Soon enough a few more kids pay attention to him. Since they believed his act a few more came back to investigate.  
“Welcome to Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria! Do you want to hear a story from this old fox?” The fox says with the red fox’s voice instead of his own. Maybe the children will like the scruffier voice better than his own one. The change got an instant reaction from some of the kids. They ran in front of the stage excitedly some sitting down on the floor. It also caught the attention of a few of the parents that were confused and concerned by the sudden change in the white fox.  
“Their once was a man that wanted to be immortal. So out of sheer luck something happened that gave him an idea. He quickly puts his plan into motion but doesn’t realize that what he does has consequences. Soon enough his plan took all his family and left him alone and even more despite. Out of anger he went into hiding as he thought of a new plan…...Maybe he still is to this day and waiting for the right willing participants to come along.” The fox tells with a smile and afterwards laughs happily. He doesn’t notice parents whispering to themselves about the strange story and young faces twisted in confusion with a few more fearful. As the fox was about to focus again his curtains start to close. It didn’t take the fox long to realize that his act was cut short by fifteen minutes.  
The white fox head jerks a few seconds as the curtain is finally closed. He carefully moves and listens to the cheers from outside as the others are presented. The fox goes to the back and sits down as he crosses his arms. He shifts to look at the ceiling as he waits for his stage call again.  
Dov meanwhile turned to Bonnie. The bunny was more responsive and was actually moving his head now. His arms were limp as his side although and it doesn’t look like he could even move them at a moment. The white bear was confused but soon has to put it aside as the children settle down and wait for him to speak.  
“Hay Bonb-Bonnie! How can you catch fish without using a fishing pole?” The white bear asks as he turns to the other. The purple bunny twitches his ears as he thinks. The children watch before a few ask how but the bear knows to wait for the other animatronic and not a human response.  
“I don’t know Freddy how can you catch a fish without using a fishing pole?” The bunny questions as Chica just watches the two silently. Dov looks over a Chica as his faceplates twitch lightly but not violently. Soon enough the bear continues the act.  
“You catch the fish with you bear hands!” Dov said as he laughs at his own joke. None of the children seem impressed at the joke. Bonnie lowers his ears before turning to look away but Chica beats him to his answer.  
“That wasn’t really funny Freddy. If you keep using cheesy jokes I don’t think the kids could bear it!” She huffs as a few children giggle slightly at Dov getting scolded by the chicken. Bonnie turns back to the bear and nods in agreement. The bears ears lower at this although he decides to continue.  
“Hay Bonnie! How do you know carrots are good for your eyes?” The bear questions as the children ask quickly. Bonnie is slower yet again as his ears bob up and down as he processes what was told. This time though the bunny shrugs his shoulder but leaves his arms limp at his sides.  
“How do you know carrots are good Freddy?” The Bonnie asks as the audience nods in agreement and stay alert. Carefully Kaleb gets up and sticks his head out slightly to watch as well. Everyone was far away from his stage and distracted by the jokes.  
“You never see a rabbit wearing glasses!” The bear says as he laughs at his own joke and looks out at the children. He saw a few smiles but there were no laughs or giggles from the joke. As the bear was about to start another a huff stops him. He looks at the purple bunny to see a glare directed at him.  
“I dear you do a joke about a chicken! It better be lamer than the bunny one!” The bunny huffs as the children start agreeing wanting to hear the bear try a chicken joke. This makes the bear grateful that he had a few performances with Funtime Chica. The bears nods before turning to face the chicken.  
“Hay Chica! Why did the turkey cross the road?” The bear hums out as Chica lightly tilts her head in thought as the children ask a minute before the chicken shakes her head. Bonnie watches this silently as Chica shrugs her shoulders as well as her arms stay limp.  
“I don’t know, why did the turkey cross the road?” The chicken question as she looks out at the audience. The white bear smiles as his ears and his right arm twitches. He wants to put it up but without Bonbon it would be silly. He snaps out of his thoughts about his right arm.  
“To prove he wasn’t chicken!” The bear laughs out as he turns to look at the other animatronics to see if they are impressed by his jokes but they look at him. The children didn’t even smile at this one either! Chica watches him carefully but doesn’t speak out on what she wanted to say about the joke.  
Kaleb stuck his face back into the cove as he huffs as his ears twitch. He opens the curtains again and step out. He was quickly spotted by the parents. The adults tense and watch the robot carefully. A few children bolt to go look at the animatronic that could actually move. Some were quickly stopped by their parents and held back. The fox smiles as he starts to walk forward.  
His advancements were put to a halt as Jeremy charges to put himself in front of the children. The guard grabs his flashlight from his belt and flashes the light in the fox’s eyes. The white fox flinches but growls lightly as he stands his ground. The day guard take a few steps back at this as he gets ready for the worst case scenario.  
“Why won’t you let me greet the kids?” The fox hisses in his own voice as his tail swings behind him. This makes the adult flash the light again in slight hope it would work somehow. It only got the animatronic madder. Kaleb screeches as he lunges in warning as his faceplates move to show his endoskeleton. This causes a panic as people start to slowly make their way to the exits as younger children cry in fear.  
“Last time we let a free roaming animatronic near a kid it caused the second bite in this company’s history! That’s why Bonnie and Chica are in day mode. They can’t move from that stage, they can’t even control their arms.” The guard admits to the plastic animatronic knowing full well the other was clueless. The male just wanted to buy time for the customers to leave if they see fit and get away from the aggressive fox.  
“Why did you end my show early?” The white and pink fox growls as he keeps his faceplates open. As he has a standoff with the guard the white bear sees this as his chance. Dov jumps off stage as he spots a red haired four year old huddling in the corner near the part and services. The boy had a purple and pink hat indicating he was having a birthday party. Dov quickly makes his way to the child and lightly taps the boy’s shoulder.  
“Hay birthday boy! I know a place where you can hide until foxy calms down. Trust me your be safe with me!” The bear hums as he looks around to see everyone focused on Kaleb and not him. He starts for the part and service room and opens the door for the child. The boy looks up nervously at the bear then looks at the room that was being held open for him.  
“Will my mom know we’re to look for me? I don’t like being alone for long.” The boy whimpers as he glances at were the fox and guard were yelling and hissing. Dov just nods yes to the question. The boy smiles slightly as he heads through the door into the part and service room.  
The bear follows and closes the door behind him. He listens carefully and hears Bonbon start dragging his body over to the bear wanting to reattach to his friend. When Bonbon clicks into place the boy looks back. The bear and bunny smile as they walk closer to the child. Unknown to the bear in the corner a pair of golden eyes were watching waiting to see what will happen…..


	4. Fights and Destroyed Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foxy sees what Dov wants to do and decides to stop him. Although it comes at a cost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to use the book version on how Funtime Freddy kidnaps children (I got this information from a game theory video so I don’t know if it’s true I haven’t bought the book but I might though). Mainly cause if he just open his chest and yanks them in has a higher chance of escape. So if you don’t know how he does it in the books he swallows the children basically. Extremely weird and award but that what Matpat said so I’ll just go with it. Also in the actual game we see his endoskeleton and it looks to be too thick to try to make a system to push it aside.

The room was extremely dark the child could barely make out Dov’s silhouette. The child backs away though as the bear opens his faceplates and lowers his jaw fully. Bonbon chuckles at the child’s expression as they walked closer to the boy. Dov gets ready to lung when a growl stops the bear in his tracks.  
He turns to yellow eyes peering at him from behind a brown bear that was offline. The bears faceplates close slightly as foxy edges closer to the conflict. It took a few seconds for the bear to realize who it was. In a split decision Dov turns back to the boy and lunges but foxy is quicker running into the bear’s side and stopping his momentum. The resulting bang makes the boy scream in fear and run to hide behind Freddy.  
“Why did you stop me from greeting the birthday boy! We just want to give him a special surprise! A deadly one at that!” Dov screeches as he shoves the other into the table and closes his faceplates. Foxy swings his hook getting the bears head and gets his right cheek. The result is a light dent in the bears plastic and a dent in the metal hook. Bonbon detached himself quickly with a yelp and falls to the ground. The blue bunny groans as he shifts to get off his face just to look up at the others.  
“We don’t kill kids here! Sure a few security guards but not the children!” The fox howls as he lunges again as the bear braces for the impact. Foxy’s jaw chops down on the others left shoulder as he lowers himself slightly before he starts pulling. The bear counter attacks biting the fox’s chest. Bonbon takes this time to start climbing the fox.  
Sparks fly from foxy as the bear rips his torso costume part and continue to the endoskeleton of the other. Bonbon reaches a rip and sticks his head inside ready to chew through some wires. Foxy finally crunches the plastic in his mouth but is suddenly stopped as more sparks fly and his jaw falls limp. The child whimpers behind Freddy as he watches the fight but he glances around to find something that could help.  
The child looks at the heads on the shelves before looking back at the animatronics. He tries to slow his breathing as he thinks over it but ends up starting to crying loudly and covers his head with his arms. The crying draws the attention of the bunny puppet who stops chewing on wires to listen. Neither of the larger robots notice until Bonbon yanks himself out of the fox and barely gets a good hold of the fox to stay on.  
“Bonbon!” The bear exclaims as he shifts his focus to try figuring out what the bunny was doing. The bear releases the fox as he turns to look at what his friend was doing. The puppet screeches as he lets go of the fox deciding to pay attention to the crying child. The puppet allows himself to drop to the floor. The child cries get louder as the bunny quickly starts to drag himself to the kid. Dov was about to go over as well but foxy swings his hook into the bear’s injured shoulder. This makes Dov turn his attention to the fox again.  
The boy runs away from his hiding spot and into the corner farthest from the door. The boy is now cornered and he watches the angry puppet drags itself closer. When it was a few steps in front of him the child yanks at one of the heads that was on the shelf beside them. After a good few yanks it falls and lands on the puppet. Bonbon screeches as he tries to get the head off but is unable to. The boy flinches harshly and tries to back away more into the corner.  
This draws the bear’s attention, who was pulling at the fox’s limp jaw. The bear snaps the jaw off when he sees what happened across the room. A hissing sound came from Foxy as he yanks his hook out taking wires along with it. Dov lets the fox go and starts to bound over to his fallen friend. Foxy sprints past the bear and get there first. He put himself between the child and bear. He looks down at the fallen bunny and kicks the head hard to the bear.  
With a slam the head hits the white bear’s knee hard and makes him fall. Foxy takes this time to grab the bunny by it’s torso and start smashing the bunny on the side of the wall wanting to make enough noise to get the humans attention from outside without leaving the boys side.  
“Fr-Free-Freddy! G-Go b-b-ac-back t-to sl-sle-slee-sleep!” Bon-Bon squeaks as the puppet starts to get damaged by hitting the wall. It didn’t take long for one of his ears to break off his head and plastic head to start cracking. If the bear’s eyes could widen they would of at hearing what was happening to the other. Although he starts to growl and glares at the fox.  
“Hold on Bonbon!” The bear screeches as he charges the fox that holds his friend. Foxy quickly throws the bunny across the room as the bear tackles him to the ground The bear screeches and opens his faceplates again. The fox moves to get his hook into the others face but the bear was faster this time. The fox’s right arm is taken into the others mouth and down the tunnel to the bear’s storage. Dov takes this as an opportunity and starts to crush the arm in his mouth. Foxy’s left hand flees to the bear’s left shoulder and start yanking out the wires at random.  
The fox lets out a scream as a loud crack radiates throughout the room. Dov had successfully crushed the fox’s arm and severed it from the animatronic. More determined fox pulls out the others wires until he gets major sparking from the other. The bears left arm was limp from having little over half of its wires torn out quickly by the fox. It didn’t stop the bear from shifting to try getting the other arm.  
A loud bang stops their advances in the fight as Kaleb throws the door open to see the commotion. The fox’s faceplates were still open as he charges the two animatronics mouth open ready to chomp down. The white bear looks at the red fox happily and waits for his friend to help finish the rusty red one off….. the bite the bear believes was for the other ended up on the back of his head.  
It took Kaleb less effort to break the plastic then foxy. The bear tries to get up but the white fox didn’t allow it. Foxy meanwhile scrambled out from under the bear and looks at the open door to see Jeremey with the red haired boy. The oldest of the three takes this time to walk over to where Bonbon had landed. The bunny was barely moving. The bunny turns his head slightly showing the other that the plastic on his face has broken off which leaves his small animatronic’s endoskeleton vulnerable to damage.  
Soon enough Dov and Kaleb stop attacking each other. Dov had a massive amount of wires ripped from where the other bite the back of his head as well as his left arm dangling limply. He soon spits out the animatronic arm that fell in his storage. Kaleb had no damage done at all having came into the fight later then the others. This leaves the worse of the three to be foxy.  
Jeremey let the three be as he takes the child to go find his mother. The three watch each other carefully. The bear soon walks over to where Bobon had landed as well stopping beside the red fox as he looks at his fallen friend, then to the fox next to him. This didn’t go unnoticed by the others.  
“I’m sorry for what i ended up doing to you friend…...I just couldn’t let the child get hurt……” The red fox says using his voice box and doesn’t even try moving the mechanisms that would control his jaw. The fox’s apology receives a hiss and a glare from the bear beside him. The bear scrambles to try picking his friend up but with no hands he uses his stub to reconnect the bunny to him. The blue bunny was extremely limp from where it dangles on the other not really registering and responding to anything the bear does.  
“Bonbon…...what have they done to you?” The bear whimpers as the broken bunny moves slightly to try facing the other but sparks fly from the bunny’s face. He gives his destroyed friend a saddened glance as he moves his right arm to his chest. The bear tries to move his left arm to hug the bunny but he got no response from his systems and even gets sparks from his own damaged wires on his shoulder.  
“Fr-Freee-Freddy…..” The puppet whimpers as he tries to move but only causes more sparking before he goes limp. Dov looks at the other waiting for him to continue but he never does. The bunny’s head stays down and when the bear moves his arm to see the others face. It ends with a choking sound coming from the bear as the blue bunny eyes were dark and dull. The bunny has succumb to his damage and powered down for the last time.  
Kaleb slowly walks over to the bear and puts his hand on the others uninjured shoulder. The bear turns quickly and gives a glare to the fox before roughly shaking the hand off his shoulder. He walks away from the foxs and near where Freddy was placed to be repaired. He gives the larger bear a good look over before looking down at Bonbon. The white bear then puts the bunny on his chest again as he walks away and out of the room.  
The two foxes follow the bear, although Foxy was much slower in following then the other. Dov stumbles and struggles but gets himself onto the stage and puts himself in the middle of Bonnie and Chica. Although both Bonnie and Chica where still in day mod and didn’t really know what happened in the parts and service room. Kaleb huffs at this and turns to go back to the cove knowing the other probably wants to be alone for a while. The jawless animatronic stays behind and goes over to the nearest wall and leans on it. The injured animatronic plain fails and he ends up on the the floor sitting while leaning on the wall.  
“I’m sorry Bonbon……” Dov whispers to the other before he goes into standby mode. His right arm falls limply to his side and the bunny’s head hits the others leg hard. The blue bunny will never feel or know that it happened. Foxy watches the bear for a while before Jeremey appears again near the entrance of the restaurant. He rushes over to the light switches and glances around at the animatronics.  
He starts turning the lights off making the only light being the flood lights in the restaurant. The male bolts back to the entrance and throw the doors. Jeremy stops to turn around and lock the doors. The red fox huffs as he looks up at the ceiling. The fox’s mind wanders to what golden Freddy told him last night and thinks if this is what the other meant.  
From the corner of the room stood the animatronic in question. He was looking around at the damage that was made to the other animatronics. He then turns to the fox and remembers he wouldn’t help either party. The golden bear sighs before teleporting away knowing what to come will be far worse then what happened today.


	5. A caring Bear and an Insane One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddy is finally fixed and Dov goes a little Insane from loss.

When foxy finally focuses again it's because of a brown paw that is waving in front of his face. The fox shifts his head to look to see Freddy. The bear looks better than before he got shocked multiple times. His costume was clean and there looks to be no dust between his joints. The fox quickly notices he has the others attention and sits down beside the other.  
“What happened? The mechanics fixed me this morning then fled. Chica and Bonnie just keep telling me to ask you…….” the brown bear admits as he looks over at Dov. The white bear was in the corner of the stage just looking at his right arm. The mechanics had taken Bonbon off the other a while ago. The brown bear didn’t know what they did with the puppet but the white bear was devastated.  
“ I believe we aren’t going to open today since yesterday was a mess. The white bear, Dov, took a child in the parts and service room. He was going to kill the kid so I got in a fight with him. The fox in my cove, Kaleb, ended the fight. Those two are just temporarily here until they were able to fix you and see if there was a demand for me again…..” The fox quickly explains as he shifts to look at the ceiling again. Freddy nods in understanding as he glances at the white bear. After watching the other bear for a minute he looks at Foxy again seeing how damaged the other was. Freddy makes a light groaning noise to get the fox’s attention again.  
“Was he really hard to fight? He is damaged enough to where he won’t be able to perform again, with a broken arm and the back of his head missing. Your ten times worse than him damaged wise! Thankfully the mechanics know how to fix you up…..” the leader questions before looking away from the other. Foxy makes a huffing sound as his ears twitch lightly. The fox doesn’t want to speak, so he looks at the other again and gives a glare. This makes the brown bear raise his hands in the surrender position. After a minute the bear’s ears lower slightly as he puts his hands down.  
“That was a silly question wasn’t it? Sorry it’s just for someone so small to be that powerful…… It’s kind of scary to think about. His a foot shorter than me yet could almost destroy you…. I don’t think the other two would stand to do anything without the playful fox around.” Freddy admits as he smiles at the other. It took the bear a minute to realize no matter what he won’t get the other to smile back. Mainly it’s difficult think for an animatronic to do with no lower jaw. Freddy laughs lightly at the realization before standing up.  
“Let's go meet up with them? I beat their worried for you since you’ve been on the ground for over fifteen hours! It’s already night and the guard isn’t here so we decided to meet in his office.” Freddy hums as he leans down and holds out one of his hands wanting to help the other up. The fox takes the other’s hand and yanks himself up but stumbles a little. The bear is quick to help the other get stable before taking the lead to the office. It was slow but Foxy follows the other past the cove and down the west hall.  
Sure enough when they made it to the office Bonnie and Chica where already inside waiting. They both smile at seeing the fox behind the bear and they walk over to him to greet him. Bonnie Hugs Foxy while Chica pats the fox’s left shoulder. If the fox had his jaw he would of smiled but it was still in the parts and service room. Bonnie lets go and backs away before looking over at Freddy.  
“While you where gone getting Foxy, Marionette came by to talk to us. He questioned what happened and we explained it as much as we could to him. He decided he is going to visit Golden Freddy soon and ask for advice.” Bonnie informs them as he looks over at the camera system suddenly getting interested in it. Freddy groans and accidentally sets his music box off making the toreador march tune fill the office. This makes Bonnie flinch realizing his mistake.  
“Before you ask we told you to go figure out what by asking Foxy because we where worried for him! We also don’t know the full details like Foxy does.” Chica quickly tells the other as she looks at the floor and not at the bear. Soon enough Freddy got his music box to settle down from where it resides in his chest. Foxy moves to go set in the corner of the room not having enough energy to keep standing. The three others look at the fox as he sits down.  
“We should probably stay here until the morning. We don’t want any more fights breaking out….” Freddy tells the other as he sticks his head out of the room to look down the west hallway slightly. He pulls himself back into the room when he sees no one outside. Bonnie and Chica nod in agreement as they both find a place to sit down. Neither of them mind when the sitting space got tight. Chica just puts her legs on top of Bonnie’s legs. Freddy sits the the chair, although it quickly breaks under his weight.  
The three other animatronics give light chuckles at the bear. This makes the brown bears ears lower and he crosses his arms. Freddy stays where he fell and moves lightly to give most of the room to the others. All of them made sure to stay away from where the door lands. All of them now the effect the door has on them and none of them want to walk around with a crushed foot.  
“If either of them decide to come down here let’s just close the door before they make it close. That would be the way where not fights break out.” Bonnie says before yawning. The other three nod in agreement. Foxy soon goes into sleep mode not having enough energy to stay awake and active anymore. The others didn’t mind knowing he must be going through multiple errors and energy loss by the wires that were torn out of him from the fight.  
“Ya we can do that, but I’m hoping they just stay away tonight. I think we all need a cool down night.” Freddy tells the others as he takes his hat off and places it on Foxy’s nose. The fox didn’t wake from the action so Freddy left it there. The other two animatronics smile at seeing this happen. Freddy was always the one to try cheering the others up. Bonnie grabs his own ears and gently pulls them down to cover his eyes.  
After an hour Chica soon falls into sleep mode. Bonnie tries fighting against it but he receives a brown hand on his shoulder from his leader. Freddy gives the bunny a smile before pointing at the others. The bunny is quick to understand that the bear will keep guard of the doors. It doesn’t take long for the purple bunny to join the others in sleep mode.  
Freddy hums slightly before allowing his music box to play. None of the others reacted to the sound which was good on Freddy’s part since it will keep him awake. The animatronic looks at his hands before letting out a slight moan of disappointment. He was their leader yet he allowed himself to get to caught up with attacking the guard to realize what could happen if he was broken.  
The bear looks over at the fox and looks again at the broken form. His ears twitch as he decides to make a promise to himself. He decides to promise himself that he would be there more for the others and help the best he can with their current situation. Unknown to him he starts to drift off and soon joins the others in sleep mode.

Meanwhile in pirate cove Kaleb is sitting down with his ears at the lowest position. He had heard the two pass him a while ago but paid them no mind. Out of boredom he gets up and moves the curtains. He looks around but stops when he sees Dov. The bear was now sitting in the corner with his right arm up against his chest. The bear was muttering to himself as his ears twitch randomly.  
The white fox gets out of the cove and crouches down. He slowly moves closer to the other until he could fully hear the bear’s muttering. At first it was mostly about Bonbon and feeling sorry for the other until the bear gives out an angry screech at the wall he was facing. Kaleb flinches at the screech but stays as close as he dares.  
“I’ll make the rusty fox pay for what he did to you Bonbon!” The bear starts as he looks at his stub arm that resides beside his chest. Dov’s faceplates shift aggressively as he shakes his head. The way the bear was acting made Kaleb take a few steps back. Although the white fox decides to stay to here what the other was talking about.  
“ I’ll lure the fox back into the parts and service room. Then when I have him trapped I m going to slowly rip him to shreds. It’ll be a slow process but will be worth it in the end! I would of avenged you and killed the fox!” Dov growls as he shifts his feet and looks again at the wall in front of him. Kaleb ears lower at hearing his and his tail sings side to side. He didn’t like the idea of Dov attacking Foxy again. The old fox barely survived the first fight he certainly can’t stand another one at this rate. Kaleb turns away from the other funtime animatronic and starts back for the cove.  
When the small fox gets inside he stands and crosses his arms. The experience the both of them had so far while being at the pizzeria were extremely different. Kaleb loves it here and hopes he can win the children over in the next act he performs. Dov on the other hand relied on Bonbon too much and didn’t like banter from anyone minus Bonbon. Without Bonbon the white bear only listened to Baby but just barley. Sadly for all of them Baby wasn’t coming to his establishment anytime soon.  
As the fox thought of ways to stop the other a light tune started to play. It sounded like it belonged to a child’s song. He opens the curtains slightly just to get a glimpse of Marionette walking down the hall to the office. Kaleb closes the curtains not caring about the weird animatronic that just passed him. The fox’s ears twitch as he got an idea.  
“I could fall for the trap before foxy does…….then that will make it easy to get Dov under control!” The fox says to himself proudly as his faceplates shift. His ears were up high until he realized his mistake. He never found out when the other was going to do it. Kaleb groans as he grabs his head in frustration. He walks around the small stage until he finally figures out a solution.  
“I just have to go to the parts and service room every few hours until I spring the trap….” Kaleb huffs to himself as he sits down on the stage. He could still hear the bear muttering but he fox discards the whispers for the moment. The white fox looks at the curtain boredly until the tune from before starts to come closer yet again. The white fox groans at hearing it again but the passing animatronic leaves as quickly as he came.  
Kaleb shifts before he starts to go into sleep mode himself. He needs to so he could recharge and get his energy back. It’ll help him against the muttering animatronic still on stage. It will just be a matter of time before the white fox will catch the other in the act……. When the fox does he will do it the hold fashion way of fixing problems. The same problem fixing that happens constantly at the storing area for the Funtime animatronics.


	6. Confessions and Destruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foxy tells Kaleb about Mangle randomly, and Dov's plan fails.

Marionette climbs onto one of the tables in the main room. He checked on the others before deciding to go visit Golden Freddy. All of them were asleep so he decided not to ask for assistance with going into the ceiling. He lifts a ceiling tile and leaps for the hole. It was hard but he is able to get in by dragging his belly and legs up the hole. The puppet looks back at the tile only to groan as his exoskeleton strains. He leaves the moved tile along and starts to move to where the other was located.

Soon Marionette could hear someone’s footsteps which eventually holts just below him. This makes the puppet stop in his tracks and look at the tiles he was going over. It couldn’t be the original four since they are most likely asleep. He never introduced himself to the two temporary animatronic at all either, Before the puppet could think further into how was under him a hand breaks through the tile. The hand wraps around his middle and yanks him down.

His music box makes a loud screeching sound before playing its tune at its loudest volume. It doesn’t deter his attacker, who throws him at the wall. Marionette scrambles to get up but the other was faster. The puppet finds himself against the wall again pinned. He receives a loud screech before his attacker goes for his head.

The music box stops as the puppet is left temporarily stunned from the hit to the head. As his servos try to fix themselves he looks behind his attacker. He could see the signs for the bathrooms. This gives him some energy to try moving but all his actions were sluggish. He was so close to Golden Freddy but in the end he will be unable to get to him. The puppet closes his eyes knowing it will take a while for his systems to not get stunned.

His attacker drags him through the main and into the kitchen. The puppet falls to the ground as the other lets go. The attacker rummages through the cabinets until he finds what he wanted, a trash bag. He goes back where Marionette lays on the floor and puts the bag down beside his head.

The aware animatronic puts his foot on the bottom of the bag to keep it in place then starts to shove the puppet into the bag. Once the stunned animatronic was in the bag and the other ties the bag up. He opens the back door that was in the kitchen then grabbed the bag. He walks outside while humming a slight tune.

He drops the bag beside the dumpster, so he could move the lid. The bag is then thrown in before the top is put back in place. The attacker rushes back inside and closes the door. Marionette shifts carefully in the bag before laying still. All that you can hear from the bag was the animatronic’s servos hard at work trying to get him somewhat working again.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaleb huffs before deciding to head to the office for what felt like the millionth time. It was late in the morning now and there was no signs of anyone coming into work. None of the other animatronics decided to come out of the office during the night. Although earlier this morning the band had gotten up and left for the stage. This will allow the foxes to be alone for a while.

He slowly walks down the west hallway and looks into the office through the window. Foxy was still sitting against the wall. Carefully Kaleb walks in and sits down in front of the other and this draws the others attention. The red fox lowers his head to look at the white fox and his ears twitch in questioning. Kaleb smiles at the other before looking down at his hands then back at the other.

“I’m here to apologize on Dov’s behalf. We don’t know your restaurant’s rules. I just hope we can open again so I can perform one last time before we go back to our storage area. Will you be able to be fixed though? You look awfully damaged.” Kaleb tells the other with a cheerful tone. Foxy tilts his head sideways before humming slightly. He brought his hand up to the top of his muzzle.

“You don’t have to apologize for something you didn’t do. What Dov decided to do was his own choice not yours…..” Foxy points out as his ears shift to their lowest position. Kaleb silently nods to the other as he glances at the others endoskeleton from the rips in the fabric and missing lower leg costume. This makes the white fox realize how simple the others were compared to himself and his ‘friends’. Although he doesn’t see Baby or Ballora as friends really only having a good relationship with Dov and Bonbon.

“True but we are the only two funtime animatronics here. The rest of us are still where we are stored until we are of use.” Kaleb huffs back as his tail moves side to side. Unknown to the small fox Foxy was watching the tail carefully. Foxy shifts to let his legs stretch out infront of him. Soon the fox forces himself to stop staring.

“You remind me of another Fox. He was white and pink just like you are. He didn’t get a lot with anyone minus me just because his designer thought a fox animatronic named Foxy should be a girl. So despite being told constantly that he was designing a male character the designer went behind everyone’s backs. He made it go into the prototype phase without having it reviewed by his boss. They ended up firing him but with the restaurant opening coming fast. They had to keep that design for him. The establishment put male pronouns everywhere in the building when it came to him but it ended up having a lot of backlash from the parents….. He had the pink blush too. If I remember right though he had a tail similar to yours up doing downwards, well before the children ripped it right off.” Foxy tells the other as he watches the tail yet again swing from side to side. Kaleb tilts his head wondering why now the other is randomly telling him this fact but soon plays it off as the others weakened state.

“That’s sad. I hope that he feels better now wherever he is.” Kaleb says to the other as he leans over to the injured fox and patted his left shoulder lightly. This receives a huff from the red fox as he shifts to look at the white ceiling yet again. Kaleb drops his cheerful mood and stood up. He leaves the office and starts for the parts and service room.

As he walks to the door he wonders how painful it would be to be ripped apart like the tail from the unknown fox. He always won fights against the other funtime animatronics, well minus Baby he didn’t dare try fighting her at all. He gets to the door and with a light hum opens it.

His train of thought stops dead in their tracks when he receive a punch to his left cheek as he starts to enter. This makes Kaleb lung at Dov and push him further into the room. The white fox makes sure the door is closed before allowing his faceplates to open fully. Dov quickly lets his faceplates do the same a sign to show the fox he wasn’t going to back down. This makes the small fox hiss at the other as his tail swings behind him.

“Your not Foxy! If you leave know Kaleb I’ll just wait for him and pretend you didn’t just attack me!” The bear warns despite knowing he would have trouble fighting the other funtime animatronic with his current condition. Kaleb ears go down slightly before deciding to use on of his functions.

“I have my own plans for that Fox! I’ll destroy you if you decide to keep going with your plan.” Kaleb growls as the air is filled with a discussing sent thanks to his sent release in his tail. Although it didn’t affect the animatronics at all. Dov stood still for a second in thought as his faceplates close slightly. Kaleb starts to relax when the bear lunges at him.

Kaleb is quicker and using his nail like claws gets the bear over the face. The attack leaves a dents the bear’s cheek and the claws that landed his face. Kaleb then sinks his teeth into the other’s uninjured shoulder and starts to shake violently. Dov bits down on the fox’s right shoulder. Before the bear could start to shake as well the fox rips off a big chunk of the shoulder in his mouth.

This angers the bear more to where he starts to shake the other with what energy he has left. Kaleb lunges for the neck but is unsuccessful as the bear let’s go to protect his weak point. Dov lunges and gets the fox’s left arm. The bear only receives a scratch in the face again. The fox grabs one of the other’s faceplates and starts to pull at it. The bear groans as the plastic is broken off to show the metal cover between the faceplates and endoskeleton.

The fox gives a sweet smile as he continues to break off the others faceplates. The bear could do little to stop the other having no hands and still trying to protect his neck from the other. Once all the faceplates were gone the fox started on the metal covers that are between them.

The bear makes a growling sound as sparks fly as wires are torn off with the metal faceplates. When all of them were gone the fox grabs the side of the bear’s neck. The growling stops as the wires are ripped from white bear’s neck. The six foot animatronic crumbles to the floor. Kaleb kicks the body harshly and smiles when he doesn’t get a response.

The fox bends down and grabs both of the arms. He shifts to put his right foot on the torso, then pulls. The arms rip off the body making small sparks fly. He goes to the others legs and do the same method. Last but not least he takes the head off the torso. He gathers all the parts together before stopping.

He couldn’t take care of the body at the moment, he doesn’t know everyone’s current locations. He couldn’t be caught doing this because it would warn all of them of his true intentions. He walks around the room nervously. He goes to the door and peak out to see the others still on stage.

They could still see and the curtains don’t have any manual way to move them. This frustrates the fox as he pulls his head back inside. He sits down beside the trashed animatronic as he huffs and looks at it. He can’t go back to where the funtimes are stored, especially after what he did to Dov. Baby tolerates the both of them, and can’t stand if a destroyed animatronic goes to waste. If he went back he would have to tell her what happened and he would be attacked brutally.

Kaleb ears lower as he rubs his muzzle not knowing what to really do. He most likely will have to wait for later in the day or at night when the others are away from the stage. If he tries to find the button to move the curtains he will be seen and it will immediately draw up alarms. The fox’s movement slows down as his battery gets low on power. Kaleb allows his body to go limp knowing he won’t be disturbed. After all the only animatronic that can move is the fox he has plans for….


	7. Threats and Repairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaleb takes care of the body and Foxy gets his repairs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry this almost took a mouth to get out! I could say excuses but I know many don’t really care, especially if they are reading this in the future. (If you are I’m sorry for how bad this is!) anyway I’m going to try getting back to weekly updates)

Kaleb huffs as he turns back on. He looks around before standing up and opening the door to look out at the main area. He steps out of the parts and services looking around before going to the windows to the outside. It was dusk, a perfect time to take care of the endoskeleton without being noticed. After all if he did it in full darkness his eyes would be on full force, which would allow people to see floating robot eyes.  
He goes back into the parts and service room closing the door behind him. He then goes over to the locked double door that was in the corner. The doors were forced closed by a chain wrapped around their panic bars and secured in place by a lock. The doors lead to the outside the pizzeria, but the owner barely takes care of the animatronics at location so he decided to permanently lock it. The fox charges and easily brakes the rusted chain on the door making a loud bang to ring out. The pressure on the panic bars make them fly opening showing the back of the pizzeria were the trash cans where placed currently.  
Kaleb walks to the back of the building over to the dumpsters. He yanks the top off one, then moves it to lay over the back of the can. Thankfully, being an animatronic made it were the fox wouldn’t smell the horrible stench he just released from the dumpster. The fox turns and takes the long walk back inside and over to the endoskeleton parts.  
He grabs the arms and starts back to his destination fully determined. The dumpsters were pressed against the outer wall of supply closet, because tomorrow afternoon was trash day; usually the dumpsters are behind the kitchen. Although the fox didn’t know these were moved and frequently monitored by the staff.  
Kaleb throws the arms in not caring about the noise it made. As he turns to walk back he doesn’t register a small giggle from a music box coming from the dumpster. The legs and head soon followed the arms into the dumpster. As the fox comes out with the head and faceplates he doesn’t register a small white car pulling into the parking lot. The car is turned off and out of the car came Jeremy. He man walks a few feet away from his car before rising his head.  
It’s not long for him notice a figure walking to the dumpster with an animatronic head in their hands. It is too dark into the evening for him to be able to see the figure fully he can just make out a silhouette heading for the dumpster. A banging draws Jeremy’s attention away from Kaleb and to the double doors. The doors where being shoved by the wind but we’re unable to close from the pressure because of the rust.  
Jeremy swallows as his body tenses. As he opens his mouth to announce his presence Kaleb turns to look at the door as well, as he throws the head into the dumpster. The fox turns not recognizing the treat immediately, instead grabbing the lid and flipping it back onto the dumpster with a bang. When Jeremy sees fox like ears jerk up on the figure and a metal tail start to swing around did he realize who it was that was outside. Jeremy bolts back to his car as Kaleb finally processes the male running and charging to give chase.  
Jeremy opens the passenger door, jumps into the seat then slams it shut as his hand flies to press the button to lock the car and succeeds. Kaleb shoves his whole weight onto the car making it rock violently as the fox screeches. This makes the man flinch backwards and shiver violently. The fox then walks around the car before shoving the car yet again in rage. Kaleb stops on the driver side as his ears lower and he gives off a loud hiss.  
“I’m not a stupid polar bear! A car can’t stop me from getting you!” The fox howls cheerfully as he punches through the back driver side window in rage. The glass falls onto red fabric, wires, and extra parts for a certain animatronic. It goes unnoticed as Jeremy jerks at the sound and watches as the animatronic hand reaches out for him but is to far away. Kaleb growls at he pulls his arm out of the car and got ready to smash the driver side window. The fox knows that the human wouldn't be able to use the car to escape if it had a broken driver window.  
“Wait! Wait, stop! I won’t tell anyone you were out here if you let me live!” Jeremy yelps as his body jerks away from the window that is about to be broken by the other. Jeremy glances at the windshield which doesn’t shatter into small pieces like the other windows in the car and would be more likely stay in place even after being shattered.  
“Why would I do that? If I kill you no one would now, so what would be a benefit to let you live?” Kaleb hums in a cheerful tone as his ears shift and twitch. Although the fox doesn’t make a move to try breaking the window again. Jeremy’s breath quickens and he looks anywhere minus the animatronic, until he looked behind him in the back seat.  
“I’m getting paid a little extra to fix foxy before tomorrow. If you let me live then Foxy will be repaired then you can go home!” Jeremy flinches when Kaleb shoves the car again before stopping to think. The fox soon got lost in thought before looking at the human again and nodded. The male sighs in relief as the fox turns and heads for the double doors into the parts and service room.  
Jeremy waits a few minutes before unlocking his door and getting out. He then goes to the back and carefully grabs the equipment and items that are now covered in glass. Once done he walks away from his unlocked car towards the front of the restaurant. He seats the items down and digs in his pockets for his keys. When he finds them he flips through until he finds the right one and unlocks the ground door. He grabs the items again as he looks at the open door. Jeremy shifts as he enters and passes the animatronics on stage. He puts the items on the nearest table as the white fox heads for the cove. Kaleb turns to look at the man as he pulls at the curtain. Jeremy tenses but the fox huffs before turning to look away.  
“The fox is in the security office. He can barely move at all…….He better be able to by the time I decide to give him my surprise. I’ve planned it ever since we got to perform yesterday.” The fox huffs before disappearing into the cove. The male gulps as he grabs the equipment deciding to take it to the fox now that he knows where he was located. Jeremy hobbles down the west hallway and into the office.  
The fox moved his head slightly making Jeremy flinch harshly as his muscles tense. Foxy doesn’t make a move of trying to get up just but instead just watches the male cautiously. Jeremy takes this as his cue to start setting up beside the damaged animatronic. As he starts to place the red fabric down the fox lowers his head fully and looks at the fabric intensely.  
Jeremy gives a weak smile to the fox as he crouches down to the fox’s level. The man’s muscles kept their tension as he examines the damaged on the fox. The fox ears twitch slightly before he turns to look at the door to the east hallway. Jeremy slowly looks behind him just to jump slightly at seeing the white fox again. In the white animatronic’s hands was the jaw and right arm of Foxy which were abandoned in the storage room.  
Jeremy didn’t move closer to the other as he keeps his eyes on him. The white fox rolls his eyes before giving out a sound that replicates that of a sigh. The white fox crouches down to the floor, so he could place the jaw and arm down. When he releases the parts he quickly gets up, stares at the male then turns to leave.  
Jeremy makes sure the white and pink fox is completely gone before turning back to Foxy. Jeremy then goes to the parts and picks it up then goes over to the fox. The male sits in front of the other as he looks over the arm to see the extent of the damage. Sure enough there was two two locations in the forearm were the suite, endoskeleton, and wires were crushed by the bears teeth.  
The male tried shifting the broken parts to see if they could be forced back into place but the parts simple broke off. This makes him groan as he goes through the equipment thankful he had brought a few extra limb parts. He digs around until he finds the forearm he brought with him. Foxy watches as the other disconnected the broken forearm and wires then start on the replacements.  
When Jeremy scoots a little closer ready to disconnect the price of arm still on Foxy he hesitates. Foxy doesn’t move or looks at him as he edges closer even more. The fox didn’t react when Jeremy actually started to mess with the broken piece, well as long as his hands didn’t go to deep into his torso piece of suite. Jeremy sighs at this as the fox just watches him work on the arm.  
It took the male over thirty minutes. The only indication that he knew he done it right is when he bolts away from Foxy, who jerks the limb upwards almost getting Jeremy’s face. Although the fox lets the limb go limp as he realizes what he almost done to the person that was helping him. Jeremy looks the fox over and decides to do the repairs on the fake fur after everything else.  
The day guard grabs some metal plates. He had at least two dozen stuffed in his bag just for the fox’s rips and tears in the suite structure itself. Thankfully the plates are thin and with some epoxy glue he can make a simple fix to the holes leading to the endoskeleton. Furthermore it will help stop the fur from falling into the holes since if the holes aren’t fixed the fur can’t be secured to the suite. Jeremy starts to carefully take the old dirty, fur off the animatronic. Foxy soon decides to just ignore the other by looking anywhere else as they sat in silence. Both of them know this will be the most silent and nervous few hours they most likely will have. After all both of them know what the other is Capable of.


	8. Shutdowns and Hideouts

Foxy shifts as he hears the door close behind Jeremy. It was almost twelve and the day guard was ecstatic at getting him done before the free roaming mode started. The fox didn’t stop the male from bolting out the door with the little supplies he didn’t use. The fox looks around the office seeing the mess from his repairs. Old parts that where rusted, fried and cut wires, and his old fur scattered the floor. His ears twitch as he debates on throwing away the items himself but the others moving on stage stops him.  
He rushes down the east hallway and pass the tables to the stage. As he stops he is greeted with a laugh from Freddy as his only warning before being pulled into a bear hug. The two others soon join in the hug as the others take in the newly repaired fox. The fox’s fur was still the same fabric from before but now it is brighter, and a little more dense looking. The three let him do and backs away from him happily. The three look around before looking back at the red fox.  
“Where’s Dov? I beat he would love to see you so he knows that he can go home soon.” Chica questions but only receives a shrug from the others. They all look at foxy who shrugs again to show he really didn’t know. The four of them soon decide to sit on the stage as they ponder where the white bear could be.  
“Has anyone seen Marionette recently? Last I’ve seen him it was when he asked us what happened between Foxy and Dov. I haven’t seen him since.” Bonnie hums as his ears twitch as the others look at each other. None of them speaks up on seeing Marionette or Dov. Freddy gives off a moaning sound to gain the others attention. When the bear sees all of them focused on him he twitches his right ear.  
“We should probably look around for them. Dov was distressed after whatever happened when I was out, and Marionette usually checks on us each night there isn’t a security guard.” Freddy says as he the others nod in agreement. Freddy heads for the bathroom hall. Bonnie goes down the west hall and Chica goes down the east hallway . Foxy looks around before deciding to go into the parts and service room. As the fox starts for the door the curtains to pirate cove moves and Kaleb pokes his head out.  
The white fox’s ears flew upwards as he gets out of the stove and bounces over to the other. Foxy hears the other and stops to turn to see the other. The red fox’s ears twitch but he stays calm at seeing the other. Kaleb stops beside the other as he smiles at the other happily. The smile relaxes the larger fox’s tension a little.  
“What are you guys doing, if you don’t mind me asking?” Kaleb chirps happily as his tail wigs behind him as his ears move to their highest position. Foxy tilts his head slightly before looking away where the others went before back at the white animatronic. This makes the red animatronic decide that their wouldn’t be any harm on telling the other.  
“All of us decided to try finding Dov and another animatronic you haven’t seen yet, he goes by Marionette. I decided to check the parts and service room.” Foxy explains as the other’s servos lock up in tension. The smaller fox follows the other into the parts and service room, knowing what will immediately caught the others attention.   
Sure enough Kaleb watches as the larger fox tilts his head like a dog. The double door were still open and blowing lightly with the wind outside. Foxy slowly creeps towards the doors as he tries to walk as quietly as he could. Kaleb watches as the other expects the door even going to the rusted metal latches that were now stuck in the position to allow the doors open. The broken chains are also still dangling and rattling in the wind.  
“Maybe Dov shoved his way through? No one could of open these doors from the outside especially with those chains. I’m going to go tell the others then come back to look around the premises of the restaurant just in case.” Foxy informs the smaller one as he turns away and starts for the door he came from originally. Although the fox gives a yelp when the smaller one jumps onto him from behind. The larger tries to shake the Kaleb off but it was ineffective.   
Kaleb wraps his arms around the others neck as he scavenges for a certain button. Foxy runs to the wall and smashes the other on it. Although the white fox is determined and holds on. Kaleb gives a sigh when he finds the button just under the other’s jaw. When he presses it Foxy’s servos lock as his eyes dim until they were out. Kaleb scrambles off the others back as he takes in what happened.  
The white fox was lucky on figuring out the other manual shutdown switch was around his head. No matter who the animatronic is none of them can override a manual shutdown. Kaleb smile at this and leaves the parts and service room already having a lie to tell the others if they ask. The white fox stays near the door as he sees the others start to come back to the stage. The three on stage watches Kaleb before Freddy decides to take the lead.  
“Do you know where Foxy went to check by chance? It shouldn’t of taken this long to search the area he went.” Freddy hums as he walks over the white fox. Kaleb keeps the bear in his sights and doesn’t try to move despite the bear’s stature. The brown bear tilts his head at this but doesn’t press the smaller one into moving, instead stops a foot in front of the other.  
“Foxy went to search the kitchen. He told me he wanted to make sure they weren’t in there either.” Kaleb yelps out happily as Freddy looks back at the others. The two shrug at their band leader, who right ear twitches up in slight irritation. He bears backs away from the other deciding to fully trust his words.  
Kaleb gives the sound of a sigh as the three goes to stage and start whispering yet again. After a few minutes Kaleb left the door to the parts and services. The white fox decides to head over to the cove and get inside. The fox faceplates twitch as he makes sure that the curtains are closed. The fox’s tail moves from side to side as he starts to get lost in his thoughts. The three on stage were still debating on what happened to the two animatronics.  
“Could Marionette be with Goldie?” Chica questions as she looks away from the other two and at the floor beside them instead. The other band members look at her before Freddy shakes his head no. Chica doesn’t see this but Bonnie does. Realizing his mistake Freddy decides to speak.  
“He could of went to talk to him but Marionette wouldn’t of stayed long after getting answers from Goldie. Goldie doesn’t like people overstaying their stay when they visit him.” Freddy points out to the others as Chica pulls her head up to look at the leader. Bonnie nodded and looks over at the chicken giving her a small smile. Chica nods in understanding as she smiles at the others. She gets off the stage and turns to the other two.  
“I’m going to go check the kitchen and see what’s taking the fox so long! I thought with him being repaired he would be faster than any of us!” Chica blurts out as the smile stays as she makes the journey through the dining room. The two watch her go before turning around to talk amongst themselves.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When Marionette is finally able to move yet again it doesn’t take him long to realize something was thrown on top of him. The puppet starts to squirm inside the bag he was shoved into until one of his legs forces its way through the closed opening of the bag. The puppet’s music box goes off as he forces his other leg through the opening. Ripping can be heard as the second leg breaks the plastic lining keeping the bag closed.  
The puppet scrambles and pushes as he tries to back out of his confinement. The parts on top of him shifts and hardens the job of releasing himself. It takes a few minutes until the puppet is successful and throws the torn bag to the other side of the dumpster. He sits up and looks around to try finding what was on him that he had to shove off. Although he flinches when he realizes what he shoved off it.  
Beside him wa s the broken body of Dov. His head was completely stripped of the faceplates and looked to damaged for repairs. The puppet looks above to see the top of the trash can. The puppet gives the broken animatronic one last glance before pushing on the lid and standing up to his full height.  
The lid falls onto the back of the trash can as the puppet climbs out. The animatronic jolts his head up as he notices the stars above in the sky. His music box chimes slowly as he shifts his focus back onto the building that the others where in. The slender animatronic stays where he was for a few minutes as he looks around at the outside world, then at the building.  
The music box gets louder before stopping suddenly as Marionette starts for the banging double doors to the parts and service room. When he was able to see inside he takes a double take of who was standing inside. Foxy was shutdown, fully fixed, and close to almost being out the doors. This makes the puppet look around then back at the newly fixed fox. Marionette slowly walks towards the other then at the door to the rest of the restaurant.  
The puppet goes to the double doors and looks at the rusted parts. Deciding quickly the slim animatronic starts taking the fox’s suite off to expose the endoskeleton of the other. Once the torso, arms, and head where off the puppet heads for the doors. He grabs both of them then yanks them harshly. The pressure used forces the rusted parts to bend and shut the doors.  
Marionette rushes to foxy and carelessly shoves his legs in between the endoskeleton legs and suite. He then puts the torso on, then Foxy’s head. Once the two pieces were correct and secure he starts on the arms, although struggles the more he gets done. Just as the hand suite gets into place on the fox’s left hand the door bangs open.  
The puppet is fast to go limp inside the suite, as Kaleb shoves his way into the room. The puppet tries to stay calm as he feels his music box try to make a loud screech. The smaller white fox walks around the room until he notices the doors had gotten closed. Kaleb turns harshly to look at Foxy. He then walks closer to the other as a smile creeps up onto his face.  
“Well I know it couldn’t of been you! Although it might be that one animatronic that I saw a night ago, if he’s not really missing. Don’t worry about it Foxy my plan will start pretty soon.” Kaleb yelps out cheerfully as his tail sways behind him. The white fox turns around and starts for the door not realizing that someone else was in the room beside him and the deactivated fox. Marionette lets his music box flair it’s music as he moves the arms of the foxy with his own. Marionette looks around the room before deciding that what will happen with Kaleb will be sooner than anyone could think.


	9. Truths and a Trapped Foot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marionette explains to the others what he found, and a slight problem with hiding inside Foxy.

Marionette shifts his legs carefully for a few minutes before looking ahead. The puppets head barely fits between the fox’s endoskeleton and his headpiece. Thankfully though if he decided he could wiggle his head out of the headpiece of the suite and into the chest, but it wouldn’t help unless the other was turned on. So the puppet takes the first step forward which makes the servos unlock themselves automatically. This makes the puppet’s music box chime in joy as he starts for the door to the main room. He picks up speed as he gets the hang of moving the other’s body for him. It doesn’t take long for him to get to the door, but this starts a new problem.  
Marionette looks down at the others arms knowing they would be harder to use since their is more extra space between the suite and endoskeleton. It makes it harder for the servos to lock and unlock since they won’t have enough pressure to activate them since the puppet has more room between his arms and the servos. The puppet has to move more carefully when he decides to move the arms.  
In a split decision the puppet turns the other to where his left shoulder was on the door. It takes a few tries for the puppet to be able to get the others arm on the door handle. Once the arm was laying limply on the handle the puppet moves the arm forwards a little. Thankfully the arm moving on the turns the handle and opens the door just a little for the other to look through. Although what he wasn’t expecting was the door opening to draw two animatronics attention.  
Bonnie and Freddy jerk around to look to see who came out of the parts and service room only to see Foxy. Bonnie bounds over to greet the other, but Freddy rushes to the bunny and stops him. Bonnie gives the other a confused look but doesn’t try to pass him. As this was happening Chica comes back into the room and notices Foxy standing behind the door to the parts and service room.  
“I don’t think that’s Foxy, Bonnie. If I have to guess though we just found out where Marionette was all this time.” Freddy informs the other as Marionette shoves the fox’s left shoulder through the gab in the doorway and forces the shoulder backwards to gain more access to the main room. The puppet’s music box goes off to answer the other as they back up a few feet, which allows the puppet to lead the fox animatronic into the main room. Marionette makes the fox’s head tilt then nods Foxy’s to confirm the other suspicion.  
“Although I wasn’t with him the whole time. I actually was attacked and when I came back he was already shut down manually.” Marionette corrects the other as he forces the other to walk closer to them. The three band animatronics also come closer to the other. Bonnie’s and Freddy’s ear where at full attention as Chica jogs to get to the others faster. Marionette passes the three though and head for the stage knowing they will quickly follow him.  
“Who attacked you? Kaleb or Dov?” Chica questions as the other two come closer to the fox wanting to know the answer as well. The two with ears had them twitching as they looked around at the others they came to know. All of them knew it wouldn’t of been any of them that would of attacked the puppet. Although the three froze when the puppet’s music box release a loud, high pitched sound.  
“It was the bear, he was going on a rampage. He was originally heading for the four of you. It was when all of you fell ‘asleep’ in the security office. He had heard me in the ceiling and decided I was apparently a easier target to attack. All he had to do was track me down to which room I was above.” The puppet hums as he makes the fox animatronic sit down on the stage. The other three quickly follow his move sitting down on the stage all facing him. The puppet turns and looks over at pirates cove barely catching a pink muzzle ducking back inside. This makes the puppet get up and start for the security office.  
“Let’s go somewhere more private for the next part of these decision. I don’t want to upset Kaleb with what I’ve discovered.” Marionette hums as he goes into the east hall. The three other look at each other before speed walking to catch up with the puppet. Once all of them entered the office Marionette slams Foxy’s muzzle against both door buttons. The buttons are quick to respond and shut the doors locking all of them in the tight room.  
“I know where the temporary bear animatronic. That’s the reason why I decided we needed to get away from Kaleb….” the puppet starts over the sound of the fan and doors. The two with ears twitches them before Chica shifts on her feet as she puts one hand over the other on her stomach. This gains the attention of the others.  
“Why shouldn’t we tell Kaleb about Dov? They are both from the same line of animatronics. They had to have some type of relationship.” Chica mutters although all the others could still hear her perfectly. These makes the two other band performers look at the fox hiding the puppet. Marionette lowers his head which, makes the others try to take a few steps back, but ended up unsuccessful. After all with Foxy’s head lowered in that angel gives off a unsettling vibe to the others.  
“Dov is outside ripped into pieces in a trash can. Only one could of faced Dov and come out without being mauled. I know none of you have enough experience fighting him to know it. Kaleb destroyed Dov but I don’t know exactly why he did it though.” Marionette hummus out before the three in front of him burst into questions. This makes the two with ears lower them and all of them shift their feet. Bonnie is the first to look Marionette in the eyes, not even stopping when he makes a moaning sound.  
“Sure we decided to nickname Funtime Freddy Dov because it was a play on him being a bear. Sure some of us really thought of Dov being an actual bear from how aggressive he could be, but he never deserved to be ripped apart! We need to find a way to stop Kaleb before he goes after someone else. We can’t just stand by and let this happen!” Bonnie yelps as his ears jerk up to full position making a loud bang as they hit the roof. The other two nod in agreement as Marionette’s music box goes off making a slow sad melody. Freddy lets his goes off too, joining the puppet’s in a sad melody, but it’s a far deeper pitch. This gets Freddy a small playful glare from the chicken in the room.  
“I strongly agree Bonnie, but we need to plan this out. He might be the smallest animatronic in this restaurant but it doesn’t mean he can’t overpower us. Dov was built for strength but got defected because he was only that, he didn’t think stuff through fully. Form what I saw his faceplates where all broken off exposing his wires easily. Kaleb is weaker but much faster and clever.” Marionette points out to the bunny who shifts his feet and looks down at his feet once again. Freddy looks at his band mates before back at Marionette. Freddy puts his right hand on the fox’s left shoulder, drawing the puppet’s attention.  
“Why don’t you just surprise attack him and shut him down? He was never introduced to you or Goldie. He would never see it coming.” Freddy suggests as the two music boxes slow to a stop. Marionette shakes his head quickly making the fox’s ears band around. The brown bear tilts his head slightly but decides not to question what the puppet did. The other two watch calmly as Marionette finally stops and looks Freddy in the eyes.  
“He knew I was in that garbage, he just decided not to acknowledge me. He purposely put the parts of Dov on top of my bag and not on the other side of the dumpster. He didn’t care if I was taken away because he also sees me as a threat for whatever he wants to happen.” Marionette huffs as Freddy moves to take off Foxy’s head piece but Marionette’s music box gives off a high pitch tone, which makes him stop. The puppet takes a step back away form the bear before turning to look away. Freddy lets his hand fall to the side not caring really about where the hand was at the moment.  
“I know it would be better to be out of hiding, but during all the walking I was doing something went wrong. My left foot got to close to the servos, and with me not being able to stop walking it’s stuck. We would have to take all his suit off and figure out a way to get my foot out from the servos. It’s only a small pain from the grinding of the wires but nothing else.” Marionette reinsures them as he lifts the affected leg for a second before placing it back down. The three animatronics give him a sad glance before Chica gives a light moan to gain their attention. All three look at the only female.  
“Why don’t you turn Foxy on, so we can at least have his hands being used. If you try it might end up with another predicament. Our servos can easily break you plastic suite after all.” Chica points out to them. Marionette looks away as he thinks it over before nodding in agreement. He takes a step closer to Freddy. Freddy carefully puts one of his hands on the fox’s jaw then moves the hand around looking around for the button. Marionette shifts inside the suite and after a few seconds is able to get his head out of the headpiece and into the torso part. Freddy finally finds and presses it. Foxy jolts and quickly looks around confused.  
“Are you okay foxy?” Chica asks the fox, who only nods a yes in reply. Marionette gives a small chime in greeting which confuses the fox even more. Foxy turns around thinking Marionette was behind him, but tilts his head when he realizes the puppet wasn’t there. Chica gives a light chuckle at this but stops when she gets glares from her band mates.  
“Marionette is in between your endoskeleton and suite Foxy. He can’t come out until that white and pink fox isn’t any trouble.” Freddy explains to the fox, who turns to look at him. The red fox hums before shifting his body lightly. When the fox feels the slight movement of the other he decides to stop.  
“We should probably get back to our positions before Kaleb comes to see what’s wrong.” Foxy huffs out as he turns the door buttons. He opens the east hall door and quickly exits the room. Bonnie starts for the door too, wanting to try informing the fox of what had gone down, but a hand on his right shoulder stops him. He turns to see who it was to see Freddy.  
“Let Foxy figure it out. You know how he doesn’t like to be in the office when there's so little room. If he really wants to know he could also ask Marionette.” Freddy reminds the other who nods in understanding. The three open the other door before heading back to go to their spots. Sure enough as they pass pirates cove the pink muzzle was outside the curtains yet again.   
They look at their stage to see Foxy on it watching them waiting for them to come join him. The three don’t waste time on getting up on stage and sitting down. Foxy sits down as well as they all start chatting about random stuff. All of them fully away of the eavesdropper hiding in pirates cove.


	10. A Fight and Memories

Freddy sighs and shifts before standing up. The four of them has been chatting for a few hours, and Marionette has been quite ever since Foxy was turned back on. The others don’t seem to mind the abrupt silence from the puppet, who was one of their leaders. The bear stretches the best to his capabilities to try to keep his servos from getting stuck from sitting the whole time. The three others paid him no attention as he gets off stage and starts to walk to the office.  
Although the bear doesn’t notice as a white and pink face appears behind the curtains to pirate cove and watches him. As the bear goes farther down the east hallway the fox in the cove slinks out from behind the curtains and started to follow the bear. The fox is careful to keep his away a distance so the other wouldn’t be able to see his shadow. When the brown bear gets into the office and starts to stretch yet again the fox pounces.  
Kaleb wraps his arms around the bear’s neck and holds onto the seven foot animatronic. Freddy opens his mouth to release his screen but the fox grabs the other’s jaw and snaps it shut. Freddy thrashes until he shoves the other into a wall. Kaleb lets go and lands on his feet. The small fox opens his faceplates as his tail swings behind him. Freddy takes a few steps closer which gives him a claw marks from the smaller. The sharp nails from the fox had gotten the bear’s right cheek and ripped through his suite’s head easily.  
The bear growls and lunges at the other. The bear grabs the fox’s right arm and left leg. Freddy then yanks the smaller one off the ground before slamming him down onto the floor, facing the ceiling. Freddy quickly holds the other were he landed on the floor. Kaleb gives a hiss before lunging at the larger animatronic and just barely getting the black bow tie. The fox doesn’t let go and yanks it right off the other, before turning his head and spitting it onto the ground beside them.  
Although when Freddy’s bow tie is caught he loosens his hold on the other slightly as he jerks backwards. Kaleb takes this as an advantage and wiggles out of the others grip. Kaleb jerks his right arm forward and lands a hit on the bear chest. This makes Freddy punch the other harshly in his right cheek. The force of the bear’s punch gives off a crunching sound. Sure enough Kaleb allows his faceplates to go back into their original place, but the lower right cheek one is unable to close properly.  
Kaleb shakes his head before pouncing at the bear again. Freddy is ready though and kicks the fox when he was about to grab him yet again. The pink and white fox claws the bears leg leaving a larger claw scratch then on his face and chest. Freddy lets out a groan as the fox lashes out again but this time with his teeth. Freddy puts his right arm in the way of his chest and shoulder, as his left one went to protect his face. Kaleb bites down on the left forearm and yanks at it harshly trying to yank it right off the other.  
Meanwhile the three on stage realize the brown bear has been gone for longer than usual on his walks around the pizzeria. The three stand up and look down at the east hall. Foxy gets off the stage and looks over at pirates cove, only to realize that the curtains were wide open. Foxy points to the curtains and It doesn’t take the other two long to realize want was wrong either.   
“I’ll go check on Freddy you two check the other rooms Incase Kaleb actually didn’t go after Freddy.” Foxy tells them before he turns and gets his servos ready to run. Chica is quick to put her hand on the others shoulder to stop him. She gives him a small smile as she lets go of him. This makes the fox wait for her to speak what she wants to tell him.  
“Please stay safe, we don’t want you out of order again.” She tells him before turning away and jogging for the kitchen. Foxy looks over at Bonnie how just nods in agreement before rushing over to the parts and service room. Foxy gives a slight hum before looking back at the direction he was going to head to.  
Foxy gets fully prepared for the run then bolts for the security office ready to face the other fox. Foxy slows as he gets closer and looks into the window. Form the angle he could see Kaleb with Freddy’s left arm in his mouth, and almost had it completely ripped off. Foxy creeps to the door and crouches. The red fox then gives a screech before leaping onto the smaller fox. Kaleb lefts go of Freddy as Foxy bites down on the others left shoulder.  
Foxy wraps his arms around the smaller as he thrashes about giving the smaller one the same treatment he was doing to the bear. Foxy gives a yelp like sound when the smaller one kicks him hard in the leg, enough for his servos to lock up and make him fall to the ground. The red fox keeps his hold though and Kaleb goes down with him to the floor. Kaleb turns his head and bites down on Foxy’s right shoulder, but lets go when he realizes Freddy was reading a punch to his head.  
When Freddy swings Kaleb quickly pushes himself out of the way, which makes the bear’s attack land on his own alliy. Foxy groans at the hit and lets go of the smaller to hold his dented head. Kaleb takes this time to latch onto Freddy’s right arm and yank at it. Freddy’s starts to kick the other repetitively until the smaller had a few dents in his chest. Foxy goes to stand up as Freddy opens his own mouth and goes to try biting his attacker back.  
The two larger ones stop their advances as two sets of feet run towards the office. All three look over to see Bonnie and Chica coming from the west hallway. Both of them look at all three of the animatronics, before rushing to help their friends. Kaleb sees this and lets go of the arm and scrambles to his feet. He lets out a screech before charging past Foxy and into the east hallway. Freddy went to charge after but is stopped by a chime inside of Foxy.  
“Let him go for now. You are too angry to think this through and he might of done major damage to your arms but he could of done worse if he decided to take all of us on.” Marionette hums as the animatronic he was in calms down and turns his head. Foxy gives the bear a light glare but decides not to say anything to him about the injury. Freddy sighs before looking away as his ears lower slightly. He gives a glance at the fox, which the other caught easily.  
“I’m sorry I just don’t want anyone else to get attacked by him. I want everyone to be safe again not all of them scared an animatronic that has unknown tendencies.” Freddy admits as he looks down at his arms, thankful that his right arm is as damaged as his left one. The bear’s two band mates look away from him as Bonnie lowers his ears slightly. Foxy looks at all of them though not really caring about what Freddy thought or wanted to do.  
“We probably need to regroup and figure out a way we can get out of this situation without any more problems. My question though is why is he getting aggressive with all of us all the sudden? We haven’t done anything wrong to him.” Marionette ponders as Foxy shifts on his feet, which draws everyone’s attention to him. Foxy twitches his right ear before looking over at the other three. Foxy gives a sighing noise before looking at them fully.  
“I might of told him that the fox animatronics are the most popular animatronics at every restaurant. It’s not a lie, when I was performing I was well liked and so was Mangle, despite him being a toy for the children. Goldie warned me not to tell and if I did he would not help us….” Foxy mutter out before a screech comes from Marionette’s music box inside him. Foxy flinches as the band gives him disapproving looks. Marionette gets his music box to calm down as the three come closer to Foxy. Foxy lowers his ears as he look at Freddy, who also still has his own down and face was mostly blank minus his eyes.  
“If so that must explain why Goldie hasn’t came yet to help us….. Although that was awfully foolish of you to do Foxy, if he succeeds on trying to destroy us Goldie wouldn’t jump in to help us even at the last second.” Marionette huffs out from within the fox and the others nod in agreement. The fox looks away from them as Freddy groans at this finding.  
“I know it was but he reminds me so much of Mangle, I thought he would just go along with it and if he got angry he would just scold around like he had done.” Foxy admits as he looks down at his hand and hook. The toy fox was apparently far different from this model, despite their very close similarities. The band keeps up their glares at the other as Bonnie steps forward to draw the fox’s attention.  
“We all liked our toy selves but we wouldn’t put their image on someone else. Toy Bonnie helped me get around and adjust to losing an arm. Toy Chica talked to Chica and told her funny stories to draw away from her missing hands. Toy Freddy had a friendly rivalry with Freddy.” Bonnie huffs out as the fox looks downwards at the ground. The other had a point but the smaller fox appearance kept bringing the memories to the surface. The most effective one was when Foxy originally found Mangle after the first time he was torn apart by the children. The fox could still remember it clearly like he had just occurred.  
Foxy was walking to meet the other fox when balloon boy had stopped him. The small animatronic shakes his head back and forth not wanting the red fox to go any farther, but the larger one goes past. When he got to the prize corner Mangle wasn’t on his stage like he usually was during this time of night. Foxy walks farther into the room to hear crying coming from above him. Foxy looked up to see a tangle of wires hanging from the ceiling. Foxy was about to look away but he catches the sight of white plastic on the other. Foxy walked right under it before shifting his feet lightly.  
“Toy Foxy? It that you lad?” Foxy questioned drawing the wires attention. Sure enough the wires move around until Foxy could see the head of the other, and was thankful that he still had his head piece. Foxy ears lower as he tries to lean up to get a better look of the other. The white fox hisses and releases it hold landing down on Foxy.  
“I don’t want to be near the children again! The day guard promised to get me fixed before we open tomorrow but I still don’t want the children near me…..” The pile of wire hissed as he curls around the older red fox. Foxy tilts his head slightly at this but doesn’t bring up the issue with the children. Foxy starts for the main room, which makes the wire animatronic on him tense.  
“Maybe We should tell the other toys so they could try distracting the children for a few days so you can have a break?” The red fox recommend as the three toy animatronics turn to look at who was coming to them. The three plastic covered robots looked at the white fox sadly but all of them got off the stage to greet the two. Foxy tells them of his suggestion and the other three agree to try doing it. Although none of them knew it wasn’t going to work in their favor…


End file.
